Let us love you
by Letmelovu
Summary: Je suis Marley Rose,une jeune fille banale de la petite ville de Lima,je vis avec ma mère et mon beau-père depuis environ deux ans,avant c'était Millie et Marley contre le monde entier.Ce n'est plus le cas.Heureusement j'ai Jake,mes amis et ma musique et maintenant c'est NOUS contre le monde mais à mes 16 ans tout a classer M(on ne sait jamais).
1. Chapter 1

Je pensais qu'il avait changer, visiblement je me suis trompée. Il m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait et qu'il n'avait jamais encore aimer une fille, je l'ai cru mais je n'aurais pas dû. J'aime Jake Puckerman de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Quand il m'a tromper avec Bree... C'est comme si que quelqu'un m'avait enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'est fait ça.

* * *

Je me sens mal d'avoir tromper Marley, c'est la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je suis redevenu l'ancien Jake, le Jake qui utilisait les filles. Marley m'a changer, elle m'a fait devenir une meilleure personne, une personne avec un cœur. Elle est la plus belle chose qui m'est arriver dans la vie, elle me manque je veux la récupérée et je vais la récupérer. Je l'aime tellement.

* * *

Marley était entrain de ranger ses livres dans son casier quand Jake vint l'aborder.

" Hey, Marley..."

" Salut Jake."

" Tu es toute pâle, ça-va ?"

"Hum... oui oui, juste un coup de fatigue"

En vérité ça faisait plus d'une semaine que ça n'allait tout les matins elle avait la nausée, ce matin elle ne l'avait pas eu chez elle mais au lycée.

" Marley, je te connais par cœur et je sais quand ça ne va pas."

" Ça ne va pas du tout, dit à Mr Shuester que je suis à l'infirmerie." dit Marley en se dirigeant vers les toilettes.

* * *

" Donc cette semaine le thème c'est de pas avoir de thème, ça parait un peu fou au premier abord, mais je vais développer, cette semaine vous allez choisir une chanson de votre choix que vous allez dédier à quelqu'un de cette salle, vous pourrez lui transmettre à travers cette chanson quelque chose que vous avez envie de lui dire , on peut s'excuser par exemple à travers la chanson, je vous laisse le temps de réfléchir, nous commencerons demain, mais au fait où est Marley ?" dit Mr Shue.

" Elle est aller à l'infirmerie elle ne se sentait pas bien" dit Jake.

" Marley ? Marley Rose ? Marley n'est pas du genre à rater les cours et encore moins d'être absente au Glee Club, qu'est-ce tu lui as encore fait Puckerman" dit Kitty Wilde la meilleure amie de Marley.

"Rien du tout, elle était pâle et je lui ai demander si ça allait, elle m'a répondu que non et elle s'est diriger vers l'infirmerie." dit Jake en haussant les épaules.

" Kitty et Jake chuchotez ! "

"C'est pas du tout son genre, elle ne dit jamais quand ça ne va pas, ça doit être grave Jake,et si elle était retombée dans l'anorexie à cause de votre rupture? Tout ça c'est entièrement de ta faute! Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as fait ça elle t'aimait Jake, ta vraiment fait le con sur ce coup là."

" Kitty calme toi, si tu savais comment je m'en veux, je veux me faire pardonner mais elle refuse le dialogue."

" J'ai pas la conscience tranquille, il faut que je l'a retrouve" " Mr Shuester, s'il vous plait il faut que j'aille voir Marley, ce n'est pas du tout son genre d'être absente au glee club, s'il vous plait."

" Kitty je te comprend mais je ne peux pas..."

" Mr s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas la conscience tranquille."

" Bon d'accord, vas-y"

" Je peux y aller aussi ? " s'écria Jake

"Non ! Tu as déjà fais assez de dégâts comme ça! " cria Kitty.

* * *

" Bonjour, je suis venue voir Marley Rose."

" Marley Rose ? Marley n'est pas venue ici "

" Ha , merci quand même"

* * *

Où peut- elle bien être, si elle est retomber dans l'anorexie, elle doit sans doute être dans les toilettes.

* * *

Quand Kitty entra dans les toilettes elle entendit des bruits bizarres.

" Marley ! Marley ! Arrête ne fait pas ça ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêter ! Ouvre la porte!" en frappant la porte.

" Arrête de pleurer Marnes, je suis là maintenant." dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

" J'en peux plus Kitty." dit Marley en continuant de pleurer.

" Marley je comprend que ça ne vas pas, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de te forcer à vomir."

" Justement Kitty, je ne me force pas."

" Comment ça."

" Je suis tout le temps fatiguée, je suis tout le temps malade, des fois j'ai l'appétit mais d'autre pas, je n'en peux plus !"

" Marley dit moi, vous l'avez fait avec Jake ?"

" Une seule fois..."

"Ho non Marley, et si tu était ..."

" Non,non pas possible, ça ne peux pas arriver!"

" Ça-va aller, je serais toujours avec toi quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours là pour toi."

" Merci, et ça reste entre nous deux mais je veux que Tina le sache..."

" Bien-sur on se retrouve après les cours au centre commercial pour en être sur."

" Ok."

* * *

"Ce sont les cinq minutes les plus longues de ma vie" dit Marley en soupirant.

" Ley, il faut que tu saches que Kitty et moi seront toujours la pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive." dit Tina.

" Merci, déjà que les conversations avec ma mère se font de plus en plus rare il manquerait plus que vous me tourniez le dos, je vous aimes les filles, merci d'être toujours la pour moi, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'au moins deux personnes tiennent à moi..."

" Marley ne dit pas ça, ta mère t'aime, elle s'est juste fait ensorceler par son connard de Nicolas, un jour elle va ouvrir les yeux et ce jour là tu retrouveras ta mère." dit Kitty.

Avant que Marley ne puisse répondre le téléphone de Kitty se mit à sonner, les cinq minutes étaient fini.

" Regardez, je ne veux pas regarder moi."

" Merde, putain de merde, Marley je suis désolée."

" Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible !" dit Marley en pleurant.

* * *

" Tu vas le dire à Jake quand ?" demanda Kitty devant le casier de Marley.

" Pour l'instant je ne veux pas lui en parler, je ne suis pas encore prête..."

" Tu lui as pardonner ?"

"Oui enfin non je ne lui ai pas pardonner mais je veux tourner la page, j'aime Jake, je veux vraiment que ça marche entre nous pour le bien de cet enfant, je ne suis pas entrain de dire qu'on va se remettre ensemble tout de suite mais j'espère qu'un jour ça sera le cas... Kurt a pardonner Blaine après tout, l'amour triomphe toujours."

" Dès qu'il ne te fasse pas encore souffrir, sinon je les lui coupe."

* * *

"Ha Marley, j'ai entendu que tu avais été malade hier, ça-va mieux ?" demanda Mr Shuester.

" Beaucoup mieux, merci"

Marley s'assit à côté de Jake, il fut un peu surpris.

" T'accepte de me reparler ? Tu m'as pardonner ?"

" Ecoute Jake, je t'aime comme une folle, je n'ai que seize ans et je connais rien à la vie mais je sais juste que je t'aime, tu as fais de la merde et il me faudra un peu de temps avant de t'avoir complètement pardonner, je veux qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases, j'ai besoin de toi, tu me fais aller bien et avec toi je me sens aimer, je veux qu'on reparte sur de nouvelles bases."

" T'es sérieuse ? Merci Marley, je t'aime à mourir, je vais plus te décevoir." dit Jake en l'embrassant.

" Cependant ça ne veux pas dire que j'ai oublier, il va me falloir du temps."

" Je sais."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Deux semaines après.**_

* * *

"Marley quand vas-tu lui dire ça fait deux semaines il a le droit de savoir c'est son enfant." dit Kitty pendant le déjeuner.

" Oui, tu dois lui dire et après vous prendrez une décision à deux." continua Tina.

" Je sais mais à chaque fois que j'ai essayer de lui dire je me suis dégonfler, c'est pas facile à dire, et j'ai déjà pris ma décision, il est hors de question d'abandonner mon enfant, il n'a rien demander."

" Tiens le voilà qui arrive..."

" Marley viens suis moi on va sur les gradins, je vais te montrer un truc."

* * *

" Tiens." dit Jake en lui tendant une boîte qui contenait à l'intérieur un collier avec un pendentif en forme de cœur qui contenait à l'intérieur de lui une photo d'eux deux.

" Whaou, Jake c'est magnifique je l'adore merci !" dit-elle en l'embrassant.

" Je vais te le mettre attends."

" Jake il faut que je te dise quelque chose... à vrai dire ça fait super longtemps que j'essaie de te le dire..."

" Je t'écoutes."

" Jake... je- je je suis... en faite dans neuf mois tu vas être papa."

"..."

" Dit quelque chose je t'en pris." dit Marley en pleurant.

" Merde."

" C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?"

" Je suis sur le choque Marley, je suis désoler, j'ai gâcher ta vie Marley !"

" Comment on va faire ? Je veux dire que je refuse d'abandonner ce bébé ou quoi que ce soit mais comment on va faire on a que seize ans ."

" En tout cas je suis avec toi, je t'aime."

* * *

Marley avait décider de le dire à sa mère ce soir et peu être à Nicolas, Jack avait essayer de la convaincre de le dire avec elle mais elle a refuser à chaque fois, mais il lui avait fait promettre de lui envoyer un message ou de l'appeler juste après, il connaissait Nicolas et il savait qu'il avait déjà été violent avec Marley mais seulement quand Millie n'était pas à la maison. Jake lui, l'avait déjà dit à sa famille; Quinn et Puck et même Beth, sa mère et la mère de Puck (maintenant elle était un peu comme sa mère n°2), ils furent un peu déçue au début mais ils connaissaient Jake et savaient qu'ils assurerait toujours les responsabilités de ses actes. Depuis Marley et Quinn sont de vraiment bonne amies.

" Salut ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Maman ?!"

" Dans la cuisine !"

" Nic est ici ?"

" Il travaille, tu n'as tellement pas l'habitude de rentrer tôt c'est normal que...'"

" Ecoute maman, j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose et c'est plutôt une bonne chose que Nic ne soit pas là..."

" Tu sais que tu peux tout dire devant lui ma puce de toute façon."

"Tu viens de m'appeler ma puce ? Ça fait au moins deux ans que tu ne m'avais pas appeler comme ça, ah mais oui c'est vrai Nic n'est pas là."

" De quoi parles tu ?"

" Ne fait pas comme sitout allait dans le meilleur des mondes, ça fait des mois même peu-être des années qu'on a pas eu ce genre de conversation."

" Bon Marley, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec toi."

" On ne se dispute pas, on discute, ça n'arrive tellement pas souvent, enfin bref, je suis enceinte voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire salut."

" QUOI !"

" QUOI QUOI ! De toute façon si tu n'es pas contente c'est la même chose !" dit Marley en hurlant et en pleurant.

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dit Nic en ouvrant la porte.

" Ho non pas lui !"

* * *

"_Hi ..." _

_" Marley, tu pleures ? Il t'a frapper ? Elle t'a chasser de la maison ?"_

_" Non, enfin je n'espère pas ..."_

_" Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?"_

_" Non merci, je vais juste aller me coucher je suis fatiguée à demain, je t'aime."_

_" Moi aussi je t'aime et j'insiste pour venir te chercher demain matin."_

_" Merci, bye."_

* * *

A peine avait-elle raccrocher que la porte s'ouvrit.

" Alors comme ça c'est du sérieux entre vous deux." dit Nicolas en avançant de plus en plus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! Sors !"

" Ferme ta gueule, sale petite pute !" dit Nicolas en la giflant. " Tu mérites d'être frapper, je l'aurais bien fait mais demain tu as cours et je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, ne t'avise plus jamais de crier sur moi, et tu n'as pas intérêt de dire quoi que ce sois à personne sinon tu le regretteras je peux te l'assurer." dit-il en sortant.

Dès qu'il sortit Marley ferma la porte à double tour puis se regarda dans le miroir, il y avait un gros bleu sur sa joue, demain il lui faudra une grande quantité de maquillage pour essayer de le faire disparaître.


	3. Changements

**Je ne suis pas trop contente de mes deux premiers chapitres enfin j'ai eu de meilleurs idées que je vais m'empresser de vous faire lire .**  
**Donc je vous fais part de mes petits changements : Jake n'a pas ou pas encore tromper Marley avec Bree ( je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'a trompera), Marley a toujours des problèmes avec sa mère et son beau-père.**  
**Jake est devenu très ami avec Sam et Blaine mais son meilleur ami reste Ryder.**  
**Marley est très amie avec toutes les filles mais sa meilleure amie reste Kitty. **  
**Je vais vous poster ma "nouvelle fiction" très rapidement =)**


	4. Chapter 1 Réécriture

" Hey Marley, ça te dis qu'on se fasse une sortie rien que tout les deux vendredi ? Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas fait une sortie en tête à tête" demande Jake à Marley devant son casier.  
" Vendredi ? Demain ? Je peux pas cette semaine désolé. " dit-elle sans le regarder.  
" Et vendredi prochain ?"  
" Je ne sais pas on verra ... On se retrouve au glee club ?" dit-elle en fermant son casier sans jamais le regarder.  
" Okay ..."

* * *

Pdv Jake.

" Hey mon pote, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cette tête ?" me demanda Sam  
" Ho c'est rien juste Marley qui est un peu bizarre aujourd'hui ..." Et pas que aujourd'hui depuis le début de la semaine j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite, quand je lui parle elle évite mon regard. Je ne crois pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal pourtant.  
" Ça doit être la mauvaise période du mois, je pense pas que c'est grave. Quand ça arrive a Brittany je dois faire attention à ce que je dis sinon elle pète un câble pour pas grand chose, je te conseil de lui laisser un peu d'espace ce week-end, lundi tu verras si elle est toujours bizarre. "  
" Merci pour les conseils mec."  
" Pas de quoi."

Je connais bien Marley moi, elle est rarement aussi distante avec moi, quelle que soit la période du mois. Elle n'a jamais été aussi distante avec moi même quand elle est fâchée. Je l'a connais elle a quelque chose de grave à me dire et je dois savoir quoi.

* * *

Pdv Marley. _(chez Kitty)_

" Marley ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attends on commençais à s'inquiéter." me dit Brittany en me prenant dans ses bras.  
" Désolé les filles je me suis perdue dans mes pensées ..."  
" Tu ne lui a toujours pas dit ?" me demanda Tina.  
" Je ne suis pas capable, je n'arrive même pas à le regarder dans les yeux, si je le regarde je vais me mettre à pleurer devant lui, il va tout savoir et il va me quitter. Jack est tout ce que j'ai en plus de vous les filles et les membres du glee club, vous êtes ma famille, ma seule famille vous me faites me sentir aimer et je vais tout gâcher. Il y a une seule personne sur cette terre programmer à l'avance pour m'aimer et cette personne ne m'aime pas, donc je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre ni de le perdre !" dit-je en pleurant, je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes.  
" Arrête de pleurer Marls quand tu pleures ça me donne envie de pleurer, arrête de te faire du mal Marley, arrête de penser que tu vas nous perdre, on ne va jamais te lâcher, nous sommes tous tes amis et nous t'aimons met toi bien ça dans la tête, on serra toujours la pour toi quoi qu'il arrive sache le." me dit Kitty en m'enlaçant.

* * *

Pdv Jake.

Depuis vendredi pas de nouvelles de Marley, j'ai décidé de suivre les conseils de Sam et de la laisser respirer je lui ai juste envoyer un message auquel elle a répondu froidement. Elle commence vraiment à me faire peur. Et bien-sur au glee club elle ne s'est pas mise à côté de moi. Elle m'inquiète vraiment.

" Donc cette semaine nous allons faire une semaine say what you need 2.0 vous connaissez le principe, vous pouvez tout dire à travers la musique. Je vous laisse choisir vos chansons on commence demain."  
" Monsieur, si on veux dire à quelqu'un quelque chose de vraiment personnel, nous sommes obliger de passer devant tout le monde ?" demanda Kitty.  
" Vous n'êtes pas obliger si c'est vraiment très personnel et que cela ne concerne que vous et la personne auquel vous chantez cette chanson. De nos jours les jeunes ne savent plus communiquer, la communication est la base de toute relation, amicale comme amoureuse ou familiale. Je veux que dans votre vie futur vous régliez vos problèmes en parlant pas en utilisant la violence verbale ou physique."  
Pendant que Mr Shuester parlait je n'écoutais pas vraiment, j'étais trop occuper à regarder Marley tout en me demandant ce que je lui avais fait. Je sais qu'elle sent mon regard poser sur elle mais elle choisit de l'ignorer encore, je sens que cette journée va être longue, très longue.

* * *

Pdv Marley.

Pendant que Mr Shuester est en train d''expliquer l'exercice de la semaine, je n'écoute pas vraiment, je suis dans mes pensées.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, j'ai vraiment envie de lui parler et faire comme si de rien n'était mais Jake me connais mieux que quiconque et il verrait que quelque chose ne va pas.  
" Marley, ça fait presque quatre jours que tu ne me parles plus, que tu m'évites, que tu ne réponds plus à mes textos, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire ? Je sais que ça ne va pas je le vois dans ton attitude, dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas Marley je veux t'aider à aller mieux." me dit Jake devant mon casier, je ne me retourne pas pour le regarder, j'essaie de cacher mes larmes en me mettant de dos.  
" Quatre longs jours sans voir tes beaux yeux bleu, quatre longs jours son entendre ta magnifique voix, quatre longs jours sans tes câlins et tes baisers, quatre longs jours sans toi, quatre longs jours sans voir ton magnifique sourire, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me punisse comme ça ? Regarde moi Marley, même si tu n'as pas envie de me parler je veux que tu me regardes, s'il te plaît." Je décide de me retourner et de le regarder dans les yeux sans dire un mot, pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça, je me fais du mal et je lui fais du mal.  
" Tu veux rompre avec moi c'est ça ?" Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être stupide des fois, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais rompre avec lui.  
" Mais non idiot."  
" Trois mots aujourd'hui, tu fais des progrès."  
" Je ne veux pas parler avec toi comprends le."  
" Pourquoi ?"  
" Parce-que..."  
" Parce-que quoi Marley dis moi."  
" Non ! Je ne veux pas t'adresser la paroles !"  
" Merde Marley dis moi pourquoi !"  
" PARCE QUE JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE TOI !" dit-je en lâchant mon sac et en me mettant à courir en pleurant.

* * *

Pdv Jake.

Merde, merde est le seul mot qui m'est venu à l'esprit après "l'annonce" de Marley. Nous nous sommes toujours protéger il fallait que ça nous tombe dessus. Après que Marley sois partie en courant j'ai ramassé son sac et j'ai essayé de la retrouver, après quelques minutes de recherche je l'a retrouve enfin sur les gradins.

" Va t'en." dit-elle en se retourner, je déteste la voir pleurer.  
" Marley tout va bien aller..."  
" Comment peu tu en être si sur ?"  
" J'en suis sur parce que je serais avec toi, je serais toujours avec toi, je te soutiendrais toujours dans ta décision, je ne veux pas être comme ces mecs qui n'assument pas leurs actes, je ne veux pas faire comme mon salopard de père et disparaître de la vie de mon enfant, je veux et serais présent, je te le garantis."  
" Tu seras là peu être un jour mais pas pour toujours, qu'est ce qui me dit que tu ne voudras pas retourner à ta vie d'avant, la vie ou tu te faisais minimum cinq filles par jours ? Qu'est ce qui me dis que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi au bout d'un moment et que tu me laisseras tomber avec le bébé ? Qu'est ce qui me le garantis ?"  
" Moi, Jake Puckerman te le garantis, tu m'as changer Marley, tu as changer ma vie, tu as donner un sens à ma vie, je sais que je n'ai que seize ans mais je m'en fou de l'âge ce n'est qu'un chiffre et je n'ai jamais été douer en maths, il y a une chose sur laquelle tu ne pourras jamais douter, et cette chose c'est l'amour que j'éprouve envers toi"  
" Moi aussi je t'aime Jake, au plus profond de mon cœur, merci de me soutenir" dit-elle en m'embrassant pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine, ça fait vraiment du bien.  
" Marley, juste dit moi une chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu avais aussi peur de me dire que tu es enceinte ?"  
" Je pensais que tu allais me quitter..."  
" Pourquoi est-ce que ferais ça ?"  
" Parce-que tu es Jake Puckerman et moi je ne suis que Marley Rose."  
" Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Jake Puckerman aime Marley Rose et il ne la laissera pas tomber." dit-je en l'embrassant pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien !  
" Je ne n'ai pas lever la punition M. Puckerman ." met dit Marley en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.


End file.
